


Growth

by Presto (orphan_account)



Series: Practical Cats [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Tugger finds himself with more responsibilities than he bargained for after the Ball, with Munkustrap out of action and Bombalurina facing her past Demons. At least Mistoffelees was feeling better... Right?{{ Title WIP }
Relationships: Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Practical Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Growth

The evening sun was barely peaking over the buildings that created the London skyligh,t as night began to creep it's way into the junkyard. The lighting had a warm purple hue to it, engulfing the Jellicles into an evening glow.

Rum Tum Tugger gracefully slithered from his den, slinking from inside the old _Henry's Hoover_ box he had made his own. He ruffled his coat up, his mane groomed perfectly (thanks to the help of his brother.) Tugger held his chin high as he waited for the embrace of the young kittens, who found themselves obsessed with the attention seeking Tom, but not a single cat came to his side.

"Your fan club has been stolen, it seems." Munkustrap chuckled as he followed behind his flamboyant littermate.

Tugger narrowed his eyes as he glanced across the yard at the small cats that surrounded one magical black Tom, watching the visual tricks in pure amazement.

Mistoffelees had a bright look in his orange eyes, a wide smile on his face. He had almost a glow about him, as he swiftly pulled a rat from his hat and chucked it to the kits (who promptly destroyed it.)

Tugger felt himself ease slowly, his defensive stance suddenly gone as his heart melted at the sight of Mistoffelees being so eager with his magic. He shifted to the shadows of the large recycling bin - a wall for their small camp like set up - and stayed out of sight, out of mind. His mate deserved to have the attention for once.

"Hes gained a lot of confidence, with Old D joining in his song after she came back," The smooth voice that shifted into the shadows besides him was born doubt Bombalurina.

Her dark red tabby pelt helped blend into the darkness as she pressed into his side, her cheek resting into her mane. "He deserves the self esteem."

"I must admit, I was worried about how he would respond to the situation." Tugger muttered, his tail wrapping around hers as he gently took her hand into his. "How are you feeling? I know Macavity isn't the best topic for you, and the bastard showing up like that? I was hoping to check in sooner," he made a small tsk sound of disappointment.

"I'm... _okay_. I'm alive and thats all that matters," Bomba said quietly, her gaze fell to the ground as she sunk into Tuggers caring embrace. "Thank you for checking, though. I imagine Munkustrap is going to be giving me a soft lecture on self care soon, and making sure I stay in a ten foot radius." She laughed gently, but it was a sad sound, using humour to cope with the sudden triggers of her past was often a talent of the Queen.

Tugger bit into his lip. "No he won't be. He needs his own self care lecture, at the moment."

Bombalurina's ears flattened, head tilted in curiosity.

Tugger let a deep sigh slip out of him. "He's been injured, quite badly, after that attack. I found him hiding in an alleyway, bleeding."

"That blasted boy! He has no self value. He's survived Macavity but not me!" The queen whisked herself away, gorgeous as always in the evening light, but a protective thunder behind her.

Tugger let a smirk slid onto his lips. At least Bombalurina was distracted from her past, for now.


End file.
